


The Chronicles of Voltron: The Lions, the Witch and the Wardrobe

by sharptheshoots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharptheshoots/pseuds/sharptheshoots
Summary: Matt Holt and Takashi Shirogane fled into the country after discovering they'd been recruited to fight in the World War ll, after finding out where her brother went Matt's sister Katie - also known by the nickname Pidge - goes after him with her friends Lance and Hunk making sure it seemed like they were evacuated from a London suburb to Professor Coran Smythe's country home, Matt and Shiro's last known whereabouts.---------Narnia is at war, Alteans, also known as the original Narnians, try to protect the lion spirits. Although they are called spirits they aren’t ghosts. They’re called spirits because they have the ability to fuse and communicate with their so said paladins, when a lion bonds with its paladin they create an unbreakable bond.The lions are the kings above all High Kings in Narnia and hold all power, which is why the Galra are desperate to end their Reign.





	The Chronicles of Voltron: The Lions, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done yet, but I was watching Narnia again and suddenly had the urge to write a fic. So here you all go. :) 
> 
> May I add that normally I'd like to write Pidge as they/them, but this story obviously takes place during World War ll and back then, I believe - correct me if im wrong - they didn't use that pronouns as often and because on the show she did tell them all she was a girl I decided to use the she/her pronoun. So please keep that in mind and don't hate on me.

**[Lance’s POV]**

Despite the war that was going on the country side of England had always been quiet, Hunk had told him stories from when he’d lived there. His family had moved from America to England before Lance was born, when the world was still at peace. He had only so many memories of London feeling save and now that he was here, he almost couldn’t believe Hunks family decided to move into the city but back then there was a family member of his that needed to be cared for.

Lance was glad he decided to go on this journey with Pidge and Hunk, he had always looked up to Shiro and Shiro had always been there for them when they needed him. It hadn’t been his first intention to flee, Lance knew this, it wasn’t like Shiro nor like Matt. Pidge had informed them that it had been her dad who’d send them away to an old family friend and after Pidge found out, well she practically told them to come with. The train ride had been long and now they were here, an old abandoned train stop where a carriage was waiting for them, an older man jumped out of the carriage ‘’You must be Katie, your father informed me you were coming and you brought guests!’’ the man chirped, this happy in these times? Lance liked him already. ‘’I go by Pidge,’’ Pidge shook his hand as she introduced them ‘’These are both mine and Matts friends, Lance and Hunk.’’

Both Lance and Hunk shook hands with Coran as well, ‘’Very well of we go then.’’ Coran said as he climbed onto the carriage. There was a majestic black horse in front of it that had Lance in awe, how this man could afford such a stallion he didn’t know but he was probably soon to find out.

‘’I must inform you Pidge,’’ Coran weighed the sound of her nickname ‘’Matt and Shiro left quite a few days ago, I do not know whether or not they will be back soon.’’

‘’I knew this when I left home, but Coran you were the strongest lead. I still don’t understand why they would’ve left you without telling, it’s very unlike them.’’ Pidge told him, it was unlike them. When Lance heard the news of Matt and Shiro suddenly disappearing from their hide-out he was quite surprised, why would you leave a place where you were considered safe?

 

‘’I still don’t get it,’’ Pidge started, she was sitting on her bed ‘’theirs is nothing in here that could help us. This is so unlike Matt, he writes everything down in here; he isn’t even talking about leaving in here the day they disappeared.’’ This was the third time she went through his journal. ‘’It’s been almost two weeks, ‘’ Hunk muttered ‘’Maybe we shouldn’t limit ourselves with just their room and search the rest of the house as well?’’ Lance suggested, Coran had told them he was okay with them looking around. Pidge nodded ‘’What have we got to lose?’’

 

After half an hour of searching the first floor, Lance walked up the stairs towards the attic. Although he couldn’t really call it an actual attic, it was another hall with many, many doors. As soon as he wanted to turn to the first door on his right he got a strange vibe, like he was in the right place but this wasn’t the right door to go through. He looked to his left and without even realizing it he was moving towards the door at the end of the hall, this was the right way to go. Like the room was calling out to him, he could almost hear their voices, hear Shiro and Matt talk at the other side of that door. He rushed down and threw the door open, ‘’Matt, Shiro?!’’ Instead of being greeted by their friendly faces Lance was standing in a room, an empty room. The only interior was a big ass wardrobe.

Never had he felt so weird, it didn’t make any sense. He knew they were here, he could feel their presence. Wait.. No that was a cold breeze. He felt a chill run down his spine. He would’ve thought it was the wind outside hadn’t it been for the fact that today was one of the warmer days, there was no cold breeze outside. He hesitated before slowly making his way over to the wardrobe.  

When he placed his hand on the door knob, and sighed. It was just a wardrobe, why was he so anxious? It wasn’t like he was going to find a body inside, was it? No, Coran was a strange man but he didn’t come off as a killer; or was that what he wanted them to think?

‘’Lance!’’ he jumped and turned around, ‘’What are you doing?’’ Pidge raised an eyebrow. ‘’I ehm… looking for clues?’’ he stuttered, it was a big wardrobe but not nearly big enough to fit both Shiro and Matt or their bodies for that matter. Pidge didn’t seem quite convinced, ‘’Sure you are, Coran says lunch is ready. You coming?’’

He looked behind him at the wardrobe ‘’Yeah, sure.’’ He mumbled, before following Pidge downstairs. It was just a giant wardrobe, nothing more.


End file.
